


my heart (is my armour)

by gaystcr



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food Puns, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, SUNSHINE BOYS, Sleepy Kisses, just some words of fluff, mlm author, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 10:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12188262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaystcr/pseuds/gaystcr
Summary: he’s the tear in my heart, i’m alivefor @blurryfandoms (i love you more than you’ll ever know, dork <333), @aiishadee (love you, sweetheart <3), the squad, @jayinaboxx and anyone else who's in this fandom (love y’all nerds!!) and the fam, @claryfightwood, @rinithereject, @petertheromaniwolf, @jimins-tiny-hands and @inevera13feat. twenty one pilots, food puns, singing, and soft boyfriends.word count: 875, just a short drabble





	my heart (is my armour)

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble because i was missing my sunshine boys. hope you enjoy!!

He wakes up to the light filtering through the window, quietly. It accentuates his face with yellow, eyes blinking in confusion, before he realises he’s here, and he’s alright. The room is chilly, cold wind blowing into the room with a rustle. Magnus peers at it. He’s sure he didn’t leave the window open last night.

He closes his eyes again and pulls his blanket around him, yawning. It’s late, he can feel, but he’d rather stay in bed, have this day to himself and Alexander. Magnus shifts and turns around, reaching for him, but his hand falls on cold sheets. He blinks and shuffles up, resting against the headboard. Alexander is always up before him these days. Probably something to do with being a Shadowhunter.

_“You’re just getting old!”_ Magnus remembers that day fondly. He smiles now, the warmth filling him up, too much to contain. God, he loves him so much. His heart aches for his touch, even though it has been months since they first kissed, even though he knows every line, every indent in Alexander’s body and mind like the back of his hand. He knows every endearment, every idiosyncrasy, every worry. Magnus beams, hand coming up to cover his mouth. He falls in love with Alexander a little bit more, every day.

He gets up, stretching. The blanket falls back onto the bed, and he doesn’t make a move to fold it. _Later_ , he thinks. It’s time to find Alexander, now. He pads out of the room, his jewellery softly clinking against his wrists and neck. The door swings shut behind him, and his ears perk up. Faint singing echoes from down the hallway, and he follows the source, curious. It’s not like Alexander to put on the radio, not in the morning.

The environment shifts from silent to soft music as Magnus peeks into the kitchen. The smell of pancakes wafts out of the room, and the counter is messy, flour thrown over it, like a fresh layer of snow. There are at least six bowls with half mixed mixtures in them, and spoons lie haphazardly. Magnus’ eyes, however, are drawn to one thing only, and that’s Alexander, whisking something and swaying lightly to music that only he can hear. He’s singing something, just loud enough that Magnus can make out the tune. It sounds suspiciously like one of their favourite songs, the ones they listen to until they fall asleep.

He listens harder, and he can just about hear the words, and fuck –

“ _He’s the tear in my heart, I’m alive,_ ” the words float over to him, and Magnus’ heart, forgive the cliché, just about bursts. He steps into the kitchen, silently, and wraps his arms around Alec’s middle. Alec doesn’t flinch, he doesn’t jump, and instead he melts into Magnus.

“What’s cookin’, good lookin’?” asks Magnus, and Alec laughs, a rumble of his voice, a sound Magnus has grown to love.

“That’s so cheesy,” says Alec, shifting around in Magnus’ arms. He leans down, air crackling around them, and meets his lips. It’s meant to be short, Magnus can feel, but it lingers. He presses Alec against the counter and kisses him softly, lips against lips, hearts against hearts. He pulls away, and their foreheads press together, grins too big for their faces.

Magnus doesn’t know what quite possesses him, but he says it. “You're a _cutecumber_ ,” he says, and the fact that Alec tries to contain his laugh is more than worth it.

“You’re my _butter_ half,” says Alec, and Magnus blushes, ducking his head against Alec’s chest. They sway silently in the room, low lighting defining their smile wrinkles. Magnus can’t seem to get enough of Alec, pressing kisses to his chin, his cheeks, his forehead, the creases underneath his eyes.

“I cannot _espresso_ how much you mean to me,” says Magnus, and Alec pushes him away slightly, grinning. He reels him back in for a kiss, chasing his lips like they’re air and he’s drowning. Magnus smiles, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s. He could kiss him forever.

“You make my heart _beet_ faster,” counters Alec, and he looks so damn perfect, the light softening his face, the darkness of his runes standing out against his pale skin, the sparkle in his eyes, the love in his voice. Magnus reaches up and cups his face in his hands, standing on his tiptoes.

“I love you,” he breathes, and Alec startles. Magnus never says it first. Not ever. Alec’s hands come down to support Magnus’ waist and he leans down, and he kisses Magnus, all soft and sweet and _yearning_ , yearning to have his touch, yearning to have his love.

“I love you too,” says Alec, and Magnus knows. This is it. This is his love. This is the man he wants to get married to, the man he wants to love forever, the man he wants to raise children with.

“I love you more,” says Magnus, and Alec looks aghast.

“I love you most!”

“Lies! I love you more than you’ll ever know!”

“Well, I love you more – “

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all liked it :) leave a comment/kudos, perhaps?


End file.
